1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated tensioning device of the type primarily intended for use in stretching fence wire. The tensioning device of the present invention may also be used as an adjustable clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anyone who has ever been seriously involved with the businesses of farming or raising livestock can certainly appreciate the importance of maintaining secure fencing around his property. Of course, not only must such fencing be installed in the first place, but also it must be continually cared for, maintained and replaced. In order to install and maintain a secure fence, it is necessary that the fencing material be tensioned, or stretched, between the supporting posts. Stretching the fabric not only results in a more secure fence construction, but also serves to conserve fencing material by insuring that excess material is not utilized.
Numerous devices for stretching the fence fabric are known in the prior art. Such tensioning devices range in complexity from relatively simple turnbuckles to complicated, compound pulley systems. However, with the possible exception of turnbuckle-type constructions, most fence stretchers that are commerically available today share certain common disadvantages.
In the first place, since relatively high tensioning forces must be applied to the fence fabric, present stretching devices are generally of a bulky construction. It is quite often necessary to utilize two man teams to operate them and to transport the devices in the back of a light truck. Most commercially available devices today utilize carefully machined rachet and lever constructions to apply the necessary tensioning forces to the fence fabric. However, of perhaps greatest concern, is the fact that both the bulk and the relative complexity of current fence stretching devices significantly increases their cost to the end user.
Accordingly, it is apparent that there is a great need in the art for a tensioning device which can be easily transported and utilized in the field by one person. Obviously then, such a device must be of relatively lightweight construction. But, at the same time, the device must be capable of exerting sufficient force to properly tension and stretch fencing material. It would also be desirable if such a device were of a relatively simple construction to simplify the use and maintenance of the device, and also to provide a relatively low cost item.